The Miracle Worth Fighting For
by Raura4lyfe
Summary: Ally finds out she's carrying Austin' baby. How does she react? How will he react? Find out here!


**Hey I don't have much to say because life is happening and stress is taking over and love. So here it is. In this story Austin is not famous nor will he be. Well idk how it will play out so read on my lovelies. **

Ally's POV:

Hi my name is Allyson Skye Dawson. Ally for short. I have a daughter and her name is Alena. Alena Jade Moon. Yes Austin Monica Moon is her father. My best friend whom I've known for fifteen years got me pregnant. I'm 22. I left for a while when I was 19 when I found out about Alena. I didn't want to hurt Austin by forcing him into anything so I left for about three days to clear my head but that's not the point. In the three years we've had her so much happened. Just sit and listen ok. For example Austin and I's parents tried to take Alena from us. I'm jumping too far ahead. Right? Let me start at the beginning of this mess.

Austin's POV:

I was sitting in my room in my bed because I couldn't really do anything else. Ally's dad kicked her out so she's now living with me. and Trish and Dez got engaged and left so I have barely anyone outside of school I've been diagnosed with depression because of my dad leaving because of Ally. She told my parents before me and my dad left because I'm a colossal disappointment and I have to admit I do feel like it's my fault. But it does take two to tango. I need to go take a cold shower now so I'll let Ally take over.

Ally's POV:

Now on to the story. I was sitting in my bathroom on the floor with a stick in my hand that has just told me that I'm pregnant. Yes on my 19th birthday Austin and I did "it". I don't regret the pleasure I felt or the countless times we moaned each other's names but I definitely don't regret my child. I never thought I would be having a child before I was 25 but life happens. The way it felt when he kissed me sent fireworks through my body. I have never experienced something like that in my entire life. I just hope he understands why I had to leave for those three painfully excruciating days. He was definitely pissed off but he got over it. Once he found out he would be a dad he was over the moon. Haha I'm so funny. Anyway, he and I told his parents first and his father left. Austin you can take it from here.

Austin's POV:

Well now that I'm dressed and taken care of I can continue. So Ally told me she was pregnant and I was over the moon. Dammit Ally already used that one. So anyway when she told me she was having little Alena I was completely elated. I probably ran around the room screaming for a good solid twenty minutes before the new father shock wore off.

Flashback Austin's POV:

I went over to Ally's house to hang out and her dad answered the door with a sad look on his face. "Mr. Dawson what happened?" I asked. All he did was reach over and hand me a note. It read: Hi daddy I'm leaving town for a few days to clear my head and make some big decisions. I'll be back no later than a week. I have to adjust to something huge. Don't be upset. I'm not leaving forever. Yours, Ally

I could barely breathe once I finished reading the note and I blacked out for a while. I woke up in the Dawson's living room. "Ugh. What happened?!" I more or less mumbled. I glance at the note in my hand and just cry. I never dreamed this would happen to me. I eventually got up and went back home and saw her sitting on my sofa and she was glowing. I mean she always glows in my eyes but it's like she's found a whole new side of herself.

Flashback Ally's POV:

I just got back from LA. I went to see my cousin Elliot to figure out what to do about this baby. I finally decided to keep it. I got on a red-eye flight back to Miami and hurried over over to Austin's house figuring he wouldn't be there. I walked up to his front door and I was beyond terrified of what his reaction would be. He is my best friend aside from Trish. Now I'm standing at his doorstep hand on my stomach trying not to throw up. I raised my fist and banged on the door. Mimi came and answered it. She me in and I walked to the couch. I was shaking. Austin was with Dez so that's why I came sooner rather than later. Both Mike and Mimi were in the living room as soon as I sat down on the sofa. I started to tell them what was going on and just as I was about to blurt it his blonde teenage ass walks in with puffy eyes and ruins it. He has the most impeccable timing. He is such an ass. "Hi Austin what are you doing here and why are your eyes so puffy?" I inquired. I am pregnant so I notice these things. He was not answering. He just ran over and hugged me. He had a glazed look in his eyes as if he was depressed. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up. This seems like a good time so I continue. "As I was saying, I noticed the morning sickness when I woke a week ago and I went to my gynecologist and confirmed it." I finished. Austin sat there and stared for about two minutes without moving. "Close your mouth Austin you'll catch flies. And yes you heard me I'm pregnant and it is yours." I told him. He hugged me and kissed my belly. Then he started screaming and running. He eventually calmed down but I knew he would be excited. He pulled me aside after his spiel and started going full on protective boyfriend jackass on me and I had to answer him as best I could. "Where did you go and why did you not tell me straight away?" He asked. "I was in LA with my cousin Elliot and I didn't tell you straight away because I didn't want to hurt you." He looked at me with confusion and then said," why would this of all things hurt me. I love the fact that you'll be the one mothering my child."

Austin's POV:

I did yell and scream but I did calm down and I was happy. I only yelled at her because I love her and I want her to know that she can tell me anything. She is my girlfriend. Soon to be fiancé. I want to propose so badly that it hurts but I'm having trouble finding the right moment. I was thinking earlier and I decided that I'm going to use my grandma's ring. That way it's perfect. I just have to get it from my mother first.


End file.
